portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Grodus
Appearance Grodus is a very strange looking guy, even for the Mario'verse. Starting from the top, his head is a black dome with a clear panel on the front that allows the inner workings of his processors to be seen. Below that are a set of gold glasses or goggles, and his face is otherwise obscured by his white collar. He wears a black cape with gold trim over purple robes with black trim. His robes are additionally decorated with a red sash featuring white trim that forms an X towards the bottom. He carries around a gold staff topped with an orb containing a processor similar to the one in his head. History Virtually nothing is known about Grodus or his Secret Society of X-Nauts before their arrival to Rogueport and surrounding environs, but at some point the evil overlord encountered the Shadow Siren known as Beldam. She told Grodus of the Thousand-Year Door and the treasure that lay beyond it, as well as the Crystal Stars, powerful items of their own right that were required to break the door's seal. There were wild rumors of just what the treasure was, but Beldam knew the truth; the treasure was a powerful demon, that once revived would allow their summoner to conquer the world. Or, at least that was what she told Grodus, anyway... And so the quest for the Crystals Stars, as well as a suitable host for the demon was underway. Grodus and his minions managed to acquire one Crystal Star, but the others were very difficult to find, given those with evil intentions could not open the chest containing the map detailing the locations of the rest. Sooner or later, while disguised as a merchant, Beldam came across Princess Peach. The princess was able to open the box, and would also serve as a perfect host to the demon behind the door. The Shadow Siren was unable to kidnap her at first, but Grodus lost his patience and sent his own minions after the girl . . . Peach was swiped from a back alley in Rogueport in short order, and was taken to the X-Naut Fortress on the moon. Unfortunately, wherever the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is, Mario is sure to follow. Peach had sent the map to him, wanting to team up to find the treasure. When the plumber arrived in Rogueport and Peach was nowhere to be found, it seemed he would have to rescue her again, and thus was dragged into the Crystal Star hunt. Mario foiled Grodus's plans whenever he ran across them, repeatedly trouncing every minion the leader of the X-nauts sent out in search of the Stars. As the failures began to pile up, Grodus altered his plans and allowed Mario to claim all of the Crystal Stars, in order to trick the plumber into opening the Thousand-Year Door for him. With the seal broken, Grodus proceeded into the Palace of Shadow after Mario and his party entered, eager to offer Princess Peach as a new vessel for the Shadow Queen. Grodus would have met a rather unfortunate fate at the queen of darkness's shadowy hands, nearly zapped to oblivion. However, things will go much differently for him here, thanks to a mysterious portal... Personality Grodus's personality is fairly typical evil overlord fare, this is a being absolutely determined to conquer the world and nearly every action he takes is devoted to that. He is serious, relatively emotionless, and while he does not tolerate his minions' failures well and shows off a rather short temper in those cases (disobedience is pretty much a berserk button), when it comes to long term planning he is very patient indeed. Grodus doesn't see value in anything or anyone other than himself, and is all too willing to backstab his minions in order to get ahead. The biggest victim of this was Lord Crump, his second in command. He told Crump to defend the last Crystal Star, even while he was certain Mario would come out the victor in the ensuing battle. Likewise, the two remaining Shadow Sirens and Doopliss were only sent out as a delaying tactic. He can be arrogant and overconfident, or at least he underestimates his foes as he sees them as inferiors; this was ultimately his downfall during the Rogueport mess. Abilities Intelligence – The X-naut grunts certainly couldn't have come up with the technology they used, they're far too scatterbrained. Grodus likely designed most of it, and it was like nothing the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen. He also designed an AI, and had an actual moon base filled with traps and puzzles, complete with a teleporter system to get up there in the first place. Anyone smart enough to build and use all of the above is a definite force to be reckoned with. Also he tended to have backup plans on top of backup plans . . . if one portion of his troops failed, he would send in another set, or switch things around so he would come out on top no matter what actually happened. Magical Prowess – On top of his intelligence, Grodus is a very skilled battle mage. He tends to prefer lightning based magic, though he can also cast ice, fire or even time-stopping spells if he so wishes. It also likely took quite a bit of power to break the final seal on the Shadow Queen's tomb, and this was after he took a beating from Mario and his party, not to mention nearly getting crushed by Bowser. Relationships Quotes "Meet your ends, you meddlesome fools! You will know my power!" Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters